


Perfection Itself

by A_Touch_Of_Insanity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, and the light of my life, angsty captain, tumblr prompt: first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity
Summary: Prompt: Bodhi and Cassian's first kiss





	

Cassian had never met anyone who made him feel the way Bodhi did. He’d had relationships, sure, and at times it had felt like love but that was a mere fluttering compared to the worrying palpitations his heart had every time he met those bright, beautiful eyes. It was uncharacteristically dramatic how desperate he was for every scrap of Bodhi’s approval, how he tensed when their skin accidentally brushed together.

He had given up being subtle a few months back when it became clear that Bodhi was not understanding any of his hints. He spent days making flirtatious quips and innuendos, hands and eyes lingering close when he could. It was frankly embarrassing how obvious he was being; everyone on the whole of Yavin 4 seemed to have noticed him following Bodhi around spaniel-like and begging for attention. Everyone, of course, other than the object of his desires.

It wasn’t him who snapped, however. Cassian, for all his relentless pursuit of the other man, did not want to make a move until he knew what Bodhi’s reaction would be. He didn’t want to fuck it up and become estranged from the  man who had become his best friend. So he waited, albeit not patiently, for a sign.

Cassian was lingering outside Bodhi’s quarters as usual, arranging his slump against the wall to look seductive whilst remaining casual. It was a difficult manoeuvre to pull off but Cassian had been in the business of seduction many times before. He hated the unflattering lighting of the rebel bases but he worked with what he was given.

The door slid open and Bodhi startled slightly to see Cassian waiting for him, even though he was there most mornings. His hair was damp from the his shower and pulled back messily so that a little still hung in his face.

‘Morning,’ Cassian smirked, still leaning against the far wall.

'Oh…um, hey?’ Bodhi greeted him quietly, a blush forming high on his cheeks. This was unusual. Certainly an interesting development.

'Let’s grab some breakfast, eh?’ he grinned, patting Bodhi’s shoulder lightly before moving to go down the corridor. Even that slight touch seemed to make him tense under Cassian’s hand and he remained in the doorway to his quarters, blushing violently.  Cassian turned back to him. 'What’s wrong? You don’t want breakfast?’

'I’m not hungry,’ Bodhi mumbled. 'Walk with me?’

Cassian glanced at the clock. He had a meeting with Mon Mothma to discuss reasonably important issues regarding the some newly trained pilots who had proven to be less than skilful in about half an hour. It could wait.

'Sure, where to?’

'Just…about,’ Bodhi shrugged.

They didn’t talk much as the walked through the bustling corridors. Cassian asked questions the replies he received were mostly monosyllabic and so he gave up. There was clearly something on the other man’s mind and his stomach was twisting with dread at what it could be.

_He knows,_ his brain unhelpfully supplied. _He knows and he’s going to tell you he doesn’t feel the same way, that he’s scared of you and that he no longer wants to be your friend._

Bodhi had been so used to the strict regulation of the Empire that he was initially disoriented at the freedom given to rebel personnel. Cassian knew he spent a lot of time in the forests surrounding the base but had never dared follow him there; it seemed too invasive. This time, he realised as they left the external base behind them, he was taking Cassian with him.

The forest was indeed beautiful, if a little dense and unruly and the sounds of unfamiliar animals were soft and unthreatening. He could see why Bodhi liked to spend time here, although he would have never thought that he was the type for recreational walks in unknown landscapes.

They came to a clearing a short way from the base, almost unsettlingly idilic. There were patches of bright flowers accompanied by the hum of some bloated insects, a small swell in the ground capped with a small boulder.

Bodhi practically skipped up to it and perches on top with his legs swinging like a child. His grin was tight with nerves and his eyes hopeful as well as wary. Cassian cocks his head questioningly, at last daring to speak up.

'Okay, what is going on here? Why did you bring me to…?’ He gestured around the admittedly impressive scenery.

Bodhi seemed to be suppressing another smile as he shrugged and patted the rock beside him.

_At least he’s not mad at me._

Cassian sat down beside him, close but careful not to touch. He was still acting oddly.

'Beautiful,’ Bodhi murmured, almost in wonder.

'Yeah, I suppose it is,’ he agreed, watching the morning rays of sun filter through the leaves.

'No.’

Cassian turned his head to him is confusion to find his deep brown eyes staring back at him, close.

'I meant, you’re beautiful,’ Bodhi continued.

And then he leaned in and Cassian’s lightning reactions slowed to a crawl as all he could do was freeze and let their lips touch.

It was soft at first, tentative as Cassian barely moved to reciprocate his advances. Then he lifted his hands to Bodhi’s head and pulled him close to deepen the kiss. What must have only been moments felt like lifetimes. It was a little too rough, the angle a little too awkward and yet it was the best kiss Cassian had ever experienced.

They pulled away, breathless and content. Cassian was still gazing at the other man in disbelief, observing the twitch that turned his lips into a smirk and slowly piecing together reality.

'You knew!’ Cassian burst out.

'What?’ Bodhi asked, trying to look incredulous but fighting a grin.

'This whole time you knew I was flirting with you and you were only pretending to ignore me,’ Cassian protested, hitting him semi-playfully on the arm. He couldn’t genuinely be angry at him, not after that kiss.

Bodhi shrugged, eyes bright. 'I had to know for certain. And then when I knew, it had to be perfect.’

'You could have told me sooner!’

“I could have…’ Bodhi mused. 'But I didn’t. And when I found this place the other day I could picture kissing you here in the sunlight so vividly it felt like it had already happened. So I made it happen.’

Cassian kissed the smirk off Bodhi’s face, mouthing harshly at him with occasional bites to his lower lip. 'I hate you,’ he muttered in between kisses and had never said something more untrue.

Cassian did not go to that meeting. Bodhi flew no ships or whatever he was supposed to be doing that day.

'Why was it so important?’ Cassian asked at one point, idly stroking Bodhi’s hair as he lay in his lap.

'Hmm?’

'Why did it matter so much that our kiss was perfect?’

Bodhi sighed and leant further into his touch. 'I’ve had a lot of firsts in my life. Most of them bad, some worse. I’ve learnt that everything that has a beginning has an ending too and I don’t know what exactly it is about you but I didn’t want it to be just another kiss. I wanted it to be a first so good that you’d never want a last. I want that for us.’

Cassian smiled down at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. It was sweet warmth in the evening air and the light sparkled off Bodhi’s eyes and everything was calm and bright and beautiful.

'I want that for us, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr andorandrook where you can submit prompts be they fluffy angsty or smut! Follow me there for shitty puns and memes about these two beautiful rebels...


End file.
